New Developements
by RedboneShawty07
Summary: Takes place in 6th. Since summer, Hermione has been dealing with two big “new developments” on her hands—which Snape would love to have in his! Warning,SLASH,DMSS.
1. Default Chapter

"**New Developments"**

**Author:** RedboneShawty07

**Genre:** Hermoine/Snape, lemon, Rated-R

**Summary**: Takes place in 6th. Since summer, Hermione has been dealing with two big _"new developments"_ on her hands—which Snape would love to have in his! Bad Summary, good fic.

WARNING: Slash IS IN HERE, meaning two guys together, so DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

**DISCLAIMER: **Pick the nearest copy of Harry Potter. In script, there is a name on the cover and it's......_NOT MINE_, so own nothing but the plot.()

A/N: Alright, ALRIGHT, I'll do it. I'll post all of Chapter one. If you insist. In case you haven't guessed, there was HELLA more to Chapters one two and three but for some reason in the Default Chapter 1, it all didn't show up. So here is the beginning of the revised version.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV:

Running as fast as her new, starched school robes would allow, Hermione headed down to the dungeons to her potions class. Out of breath, she arrived there seconds after Professor Snape called the class to order.

"Late again, Miss Granger? Tsk-tsk. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered, all too happy to begin docking Gryffindor points early. A collective groan could be heard amidst the Slytherin's snickers. Hermione sighed, took her seat. As she arrived late, there was no one else to be partnered with but Neville Longbottom, the most clumsy, self conscience student at Hogwarts. Normally, Hermione wouldn't have minded helping Neville, as Potions class in particular proves to be the most disastrous---and embarrassing---but not today. Today, they were doing a most difficult potion and she would rather have had a more competent partner.

"_No_, Neville, that's _three _parts Flobberworm mucus, _two_ parts Wiggentree bark, and ½ cup dittany," said Hermione and Neville timidly pulled his handful away from the cauldron.

Snape was sweeping up and down the isles, grading the students on their progress---or rather insulting and deducting points from Gryffindor and adding to his own House points. As he swept by, Hermione's papers fell from her desk to the dungeon floor. As she bent to collect them, an explosion erupted behind her, which sent her flying into the wall

When the smoke cleared, all that she could see was that she, Neville, and nearby students covered in the dust and soot that was her grade and the look on the surly Potions master's face.

"Detention," Professor Snape said stiffly," for Miss Granger, for allowing that fool Longbottom to ruin the potion---and my robes."

FLASHBACK to THIS MORNING

With her face glowing luminously from the light of the substance in the cauldron, Hermione sat in the darkened room. This particular room in castle has been doing her a great service as has come to the Room of Requirement often since the beginning of the school year.

Many times this room has served for a place of comfort as she could scarcely find them outside of these walls. All because of_ them_. Her new developments. They'd caused that little, ahem..._incident _with Ron in his mother home at the Burrow. They had caused all the 6th year girls in her House, and perhaps the whole school for that matter, to glare at her, or rather_ them_, out of the corner of their eyes. Sometimes she'd catch Lavender glaring so hard, as if trying to make them drop suddenly off of Hermione so that hers would suddenly grow. To no avail, of course.

The snide comments, "Who does that little Mudblood think she is?" and "I bet she used this Muggle operation for them. Ur, what do they call it? Breast plants?"

"What? Muggles have to use plants to grow them?snicker How stupid."

"No, that's Breast Implants."

"Well, whatever they are, I bet she's got them. You know how Muggles are," and so forth. And the boys' reaction was no better than Ron's. In fact the only ones who didn't bother her about it were Harry and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy.

Harry's calmness was often comforting even as it confused her but Draco Malfoy, who hadn't made any comment to her all year, had made her feel uneasily because he all but ignored her and for the most part, her friends. He'd been different some how since the last part of 5th year. Sometimes in class he'd just look on as his friends teased the Gryffindors, almost in daze. Or sometimes, his gaze would rest intensely on her, piercing through her eyes, not at her chest, his expression was unreadable...

A sudden snap from the fire beneath her cauldron brought her attention back to the task at hand. She turned back to the spell book she'd taken from the Restricted section, _How to be Rid of Annoying and Disproportionate Body Parts and Appendages_, by Concisa Explanca.

The moving picture of the smiling Latin witch had been spelled to show how well her spell had worked for her with the growing and shortening of her long, thick raven-coloured hair, and the _shrinking _and then swelling again of her mammary glands...

End of FLASHBACK

Hermione sat in the classroom, watching her classmates empty out, the Gryffindors with sympathetic frowns to compete with the smirks of the Slytherins. As the last student, no surprise, Neville Longbottom, stumbled out, she rose from her desk. She studied her shoes as she made her way to the front desk which was harboring an angry Potions Master.

She finally mustered up her courage that Gryffindors were known for, and lifted her brown eyes to meet his ink black eyes. Only he wasn't looking at hers, _not quite_.

"Miss Granger, I'm guessing you don't need help figuring out how you'll spend your detention. But in case you're not as smart as they _say _you are, here's a clue: bring cloths you lament having ruined."

With that, he turned on his heel, went into his private chambers and slammed the door. Standing there, with her faced flushed from anger, staring at the door the man had left through. After awhile, she got an idea.

She moved toward the ingredients' cabinets she started to look through them. Some of them she'd seen before on the shelves labeled "allowed for class" and some she'd read about. But the ingredients she was looking for would be found on any of these shelves. She stood on a nearby crate and on the last two, the highest shelves; she began to search for one substance. A _very_ rare substance.

She searched through the last two shelves and although finding many interesting and rare potions and such, she'd found nothing she wanted. Until she saw the bottle in the back. She stared at it, studying it the color, the tint, all matched the potion she'd seen in her spell book...

A jarring _jangle _and then a_ click _interrupted the silence and frightened, Hermione careened to the floor and rolling away from the cabinets, standing up _just_ in time for the door to Snape's study to open and the Potions Master stepped out. He eyes squinted at her in confusion, and then smoothly changed to usual sneer.

"In case you haven't figured it out, when I turn and leave, the student-teacher conference is over. _Get out."_

__

A/N: Whew, man.That was tough. I gave out that info I could have the first time around. I hope you like the revised version. I yielded to all of your demands but the 2nd Chapter will still be in Snape's point of view and _yes_, he _still_ be shaggin' Draco, **_DEAL WIT IT!_**

Please REVIEW if you cannot agree.


	2. Chapter 2

"New Developments" 

_**Author:** RedboneShawty07_

_**Genre**: Hermoine/Snape, lemon, Rated-R_

_**Summary**: Takes place in 6th. Since summer, Hermione has been dealing with two big "new developments" on her hands—which Snape would love to have in his!_

_**Disclaimer**: Same as the last chapter and not likely to change anytime soon. _

_**A/N:** Again, if you are uncomfortable with the pairings in this story, then I'd be grateful if you either didn't read this, or could leave constructive reviews. _

_**Warning: **Sexual content – I cannot make this any clearer. If you still read this and then leave a slanderous review, the rest of us can only laugh at your stupidity. _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2 

Lifting his lithe body from my own, I slid from beneath the delicate form of Draco Malfoy and padded across the room to my private bathroom. I got into the shower and began washing the scent of our passion and sweat from my body. I got out of the shower just as flashes of last night's dreams entered my mind. Dreams of _her_. I shook them off as I heard a whimper from my godson and lover coming from my bedroom; he'd awoken. Probably upset to find the warmth of my body had vanished. I returned to my room to meet the silver orbs that were the eyes of my little dragon. The corners of my mouth curved upward slightly as I studied the handsome youth before me.

"Do you have to leave already?" he asked, with his handsome features in an uncharacteristic pout. Lying now on top of the covers, displaying his taut, youthful body, (comparable to his father's and my own) I was tempted to answer no only so we could indulge in our passion once more. But my professional conscience won – _this_ time.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do, love," I answered softly, instantly consumed by his demure expression – created by his lowered lashes – enough to entice me to kiss him briefly, "and so do you."

With that, we both began to ready ourselves for another wretched day facing the world, the school. And _her_.

As the classroom filled up for the last class of the day, I was inwardly joyful. It was my _favorite _class of the day, for two main reasons: firstly, it contained my little dragon and the rest of my Slytherin prodigies; and secondly, I had the pleasure of being amused by the ever-laughable Gryffindors. As they all filed in, I searched for my favorite…victims…I suppose you'd call them…Weasel (as my dearest dragon so calls him), the Gryffindor Golden Boy and…_her._

But to my disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, with the other two of the usually inseparable trio, was that annoyingly pathetic Longbottom. He would pay for being there in place of her. Oh yes, he would pay. Or perhaps, she should pay, for daring to not present them...ahem…I mean _herself_ to me…

As I was calling my class to order, I turned to see her. Running as fast as her – _oh Lord, look at them – new developments_ would allow. I mean, they were barely concealed by her bulky school robes! Inwardly, I snickered along with a few of the Slytherin boys at the thought of dismissing her tardiness this whole week on account of…_them_. But, I had a reputation of extreme sadist to keep up _(not that I mind doing so), _not to mention the need to prevent the blasted Gryffindors winning the house cup yet again, so I deducted ten points from Gryffindor before the girl could even sit down.

With a wave of my wand, the directions for the day's potion appeared on the blackboard behind me, and the class set to work. After a while, I began going around checking the students' progress. The Gryffindors were doing atrociously and I was more than happy to let them know it.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted behind me and echoed around the high ceilings of the classroom, showering soot, dust and smoke onto my robes. I whipped around, willing to bet that Longbottom was behind this disaster, and wasn't surprised to find that I was correct. Not that it would take a genius to come to such a deduction… Nearby students hadn't fared much worse than I had, though they looked shocked – including _her. _The mortified look on her face captivated me, and I found it difficult not to laugh aloud as I cast my sentence upon her.

"Detention," I said, my eyes never leaving her face, enjoying the growing rage that distorted her features, "for Miss Granger, for allowing that fool Longbottom ruin the potion - and my robes."

I calmly watched her approach my desk after every student had left, keeping my expression neutral. As she walked, however, something caught my eye. It was the way she walked, ever so evenly, so carefully, as if not to disturb them…

Only the sudden change in the focus of her eyes to my face brought me back to the reason she was still here.

"Miss Granger, I'm guessing you don't need help figuring out how you'll spend your detention. But in case you're not as smart as they _say _you are, here's a clue: bring clothes you wouldn't lament having ruined."

Her face molded into a lovely vision of shock and smoldering rage. Ah, yes, what that does to a masochist. Actually, upon realizing what her pain did for this masochist, I rose and quickly headed for my private chambers adjacent to my classroom. I now had an, ahem…problem on my hands.

I closed my door and hurriedly began to relieve myself of my soot covered clothes. When I'd finally discarded them in an untidy heap on the floor, I felt the pressure around my groin diminish slightly, and was just about to take matters into…my own hands…when a thought came to me. The Mud blood's detention. Seeing as she was already remedying things she had ruined in my classroom, perhaps… I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I pondered on this further, able to ignore my current…'problem'…as the plan began to take shape in my mind.

My plotting had to be put on hold as my keen ears focused on sounds on the other side on of the door. Surely she can't still be there, I thought as I crossed the room. If she was still here, what the hell was she doing? Almost as an afterthought, I quickly magicked myself back into my robes, annoyed that she should disrupt me.

I yanked the door open to find a suspiciously jumpy Granger standing in nearly the same place as she had been when I'd left the room. Not quite the same place though, which did make me wonder…

I slipped my sneer into place, as I studied her expression, which appeared to be that of a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"In case you haven't figured it out, when I turn and leave, the student-teacher conference is over. _Get out." _

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Now, that wasn't so bad. The Draco and Snape and especially "mystery character" relationship was implied. But just wait till the next two Chapters. There will be more. Please review and let me know what you think. Luv u all!

Redbone


	3. Chapter 3

"**New Developments"**

**Author:** RedboneShawty07

**Genre:** Hermoine/Snape, lemon, Rated-R

**Summary**: Takes place in 6th. Since summer, Hermione has been dealing with two big _"new developments"_ on her hands—which Snape would love to have in his! Bad Summary, good fic.

**DISCLAIMER: **Pick the nearest copy of Harry Potter. In script, there is a name on the cover and it's……_NOT MINE_, so own nothing but the plot.()

**AuthorsNote**: thanks to all those who reviewed, both in writing and verbally. Yes most of the kids that I let read the print out of the story wanted to it to be in Hermione's point of view. And yes there will be some mild lemon in this chapter. Oh yes, I WILL earn my R-rating. ()

**Chapter3 **

**Hermione's POV:**

"Sadistic BASTARD!" Ron raged, his face comparable to his hair in colour. I must say, that seeing him like this is usually um, well…arousing. But not today. As Ron rages on about what a sonofabitch Snape was and so on, my mind was clouded with the dreams that I have been plagued my since the beginning of 6th year. Dreams of _him_.

Flashes of my visions of his soft, silky raven-coloured hair, sultry, deep ink-black eyes staring up at me, from down _there_…

"'Mione?"

I could feel myself blush at being interrupted by my less-than-innocent daydream along with my less-than-innocent ahem…_moist_ reaction in my down there. By my _boyfriend_, no less.

"Oh, um what?" my answered, face flushed. Ron looked at me suspiciously and glanced at Harry, who just shrugged.

" I said, are we still on for after Quiditch practice tonight," Ron repeated, "that is if that insufferable git doesn't have you scrubbing the dungeon for the rest of your life." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's hereditary red-haired temper and placed a neat and reassuring kiss on his lips. "We'll have another chance."

With that, I rose to go to spend the rest of my evening with the bane of my existence.

Before going down to the dungeons, I went up to my dormitory to change. From our discussion after class earlier and after his the unjust sentence, I'm supposed to show up in clothes I wouldn't "lament having ruined", at 7pm. At a quarter to 7, I headed down to the dungeons. I knocked on the door and without coming to the door, Snape beckoned me in. I entered the empty classroom and gasped. The whole room was just as it was after the explosion. But what shocked me most was the tall, lithe figure in the middle of the room looked the same as post-explosion as well.

"Step forward, Miss Granger", Snape said, his expression unreadable, his eyes never leaving mine. I closed the door behind me hesitantly, amazed that after six years, from girl to womanhood, this man still had the power to have me frozen in fear and at a loss for words at times.

Snape looked down at me and began to turn slowly. "Look around, Granger. Do you see the desks? Clean them. And the cabinets, chairs, the floor, the walls. _All_ of it. Every thing is to be cleaned, to my standards of course. Put my classroom in the state that it was in before you decide to permit Longbottom to ruin it. And then we can discuss your attendance to my class and why you feel you're too good to show up on time. Just because you're in with Dumbledore's Golden Boy doesn't mean that you can do what you please in my class."

I swear at that moment I was going to hex him to hell and back. How dare he mock my friendship with Harry! I swear, some people just need to let go of the past, goddammit, and stop punishing certain people's children. Considering the fact that he's supposed to be a genius, Snape certainly can be a petty bastard at times…

I set to work. (Perhaps you could have something about her actually working at the cleaning in here? Maybe a couple of paragraphs.) 'The task was laborious, and I could feel him watching me every so often, that smirk on his lips. I thought to myself that I wouldn't mind wiping the smirk away…but then just shook my head and carried on cleaning, ignoring the potions-master as I carried out my punishment.' (Does that sound good? Just something to give the impression that some time has passed, otherwise it seems a little jumpy.)

At about 10 o'clock, the desks, floors, and walls were done. I rose from the floor and knocked on the doors of Snape's private chambers adjacent to his to the classroom.

"Professor Snape? I'm finished with my punishment and it's really late. Permission to leave for the night?"

"_No_", Snape answered, pulling the door open slightly, "you're not finished with your punishment."

"But Professor Snape, the walls, floors, desks are clean and the chairs are in order. Everything in the classroom is as it was," I objected angrily.

"Maybe so. Everything desk, the floor and walls are clean, but that's not _all_ that you ruined that needs to be cleaned", Snape countered, pulling the door all the way open.

He stepped out, towering over me, looking so intimidating and yet…_enticing_…

His limber hands were doing something with his shirt. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. His long, pale, delicate fingers were _undoing the buttons of his robes!_

My breath caught in my throat as one by one the buttons came undone, and his smooth pale chest was revealed. My eyes traveled his perfectly toned chest, which was hairless save for the trail of dark hair from his naval and down.

Now he stood topless before me. "Here. These were ruined too. And these too…" Snape's limber fingers went to the buttons of his black trousers and made short work of them, his eyes never leaving my face, smirk in place. What he said I could do with his clothes I didn't hear, because my eyes were fixed on _it_. It stood up past his naval, pink and wet-tipped.

Snape stepped forward. His movements were almost cat-like, graceful and seductive. I stepped back. Every cell in my mind was screaming that this was in no way right. My body was clearly did not get the memo. I could feel the same reaction as earlier at dinner at the memory of my dream. We continued that advancing- retreating game until I backed up into a desk. What a coincidence.

What happened next couldn't be justified. I vaguely remembered him reaching around my waist, being lifted onto the desk, Snape muttering a spell and my clothes were a across the room. All I can remember is my lips being captured in a bruising kiss. Our tongues dueled, our breathing short and laboured. His hands traveling down to my knees, parting them and raising my legs so that my ankles dangled over his broad shoulders.

He pulled away from the kiss and he stared down at me, his already dark eyes clouded with lust, traveling up and down my body. I won't lie; I have a nice figure and not blemish on my peaches-and-cream complexion. He placed his hand on my stomach, just above my naval, and after a gentle push, I lay back and allowed his satin hands to explore my body. His touch reached the untouchable place between my legs. His fingers glided over my clit to my opening, using his fingers to circle around it, then gentle prodding the area between my clit and my opening. And _stopped_.

A whimper escaped me and I moved my hips to make him start again. I heard him mummer a lubrication spell and just a he would enter me, he paused yet again and lowered his face to my chest. His hands grasped me in the only place he'd neglected so far and was obviously longing for, because he let out a moan as his hands cupped them. Heat spread all over my body, the warmth reached my groin and automatically my hips moved. His experienced tongue teased my _"developments."_ As Ron never had. Probably never could.

_OH MY GOD! Ron!_ With the sudden remembrance of my relationship, I shoved his head away from my chest, sprung up from the desk and headed for the door without a word but a glance back at Snape. When I could pull my gaze from his glistening cock to his face, I froze. His face, more pale than _ever_ and his full lips now a grim line, told me I would regret this if I took one more step. _Trust me_, I thought grimly barely able to tear my eyes away from him, _I already am_.

I closed the door behind me and headed back to my respectable prefect bedroom to be my respectable self.

A/N: Now most of you wanted something to happen, but then the story would end next Chapter, wouldn't it. Review, just to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"**New Developments"**

**Author:** RedboneShawty07

**Genre:** Hermoine/Snape, lemon, Rated-R

**Summary**: Takes place in 6th. Since summer, Hermione has been dealing with two big _"new developments"_ on her hands—which Snape would love to have in his!

**Warning: **alright here is the metaphorical meat of the story. Well the beginning any way. SLASH PRESENT. (actual sex scene male and male as well as female and male) Also there is some relatively non consensual sex. If that bothers you, may not want continue reading.

**DISCLAIMER: **It is still not mine.

A/N: Alright so I punked out in the last Chapter but I have decided that it wasn't quite time for the relationship to come through yet. However if you are not comfortable with the implied idea of two males together, you might not be too happy about it in detail…

**Chapter 4**

_Snape' POV:_

CRASH.

BOOM.

ZAP.

The spells and bursts of magic that sent objects flying across my office would have consoled my anger, usually. But not now. Oh no, Miss Granger had pushed out the demonic destructive beast within me that seemed insatiable. _Oh yes, she will pay_, the thought repeated over and over in my head. The expensive mahogany bookcase came crashing down, sending books of past potions masters and of their works splayed out on the floor.

Staring at the pricey wood, I muttered the repairing charm, mending the splintered wood and returning it to its smooth glossy state. But on seeing this perfection, the image of something else glossy and mahogany came to mind. The hair of a certain Gryffindor to be precise…

I hurled another curse at the bookshelf overhead. Finally, out of breath, I collapsed in the high-backed chair behind the desk of my private study. I stared absently through stray strands of my hair, watching the sparks cease shooting from the tip of my wand.

However, I was still as angry as when the little ungrateful wretch scurried out of my classroom just hours ago. It was just that I had more, ahem…_pressing matters_ to deal with. One literally pressing against my naval, demanding release with a glistening substance on the tip. Again, I was about to, ah_, take matters into my own hands_, when I heard a familiar sound in a portrait behind me, accompanied by all too familiar scent. The scent of vanilla and money (Don't ask me how I know what money smells like).I smirked. _Just in time_, I thought. The familiar sound of the closing portrait and the approaching footsteps of Draco Malfoy was, at that moment, music to my ears.

Draco stood before me, a curious smirk on his face, a look the rest of the world would never see. His piercing silver orbs lingered on my on nether regions. He raised his eyes, filling them with question. "Starting without me tonight, I see," he said calmly, the corner of his sweet, soft lips curving upward a little. I merely raised my eyebrow, accenting the otherwise blank expression at his sassiness. Draco removed his cloak and robes until he stood only in his shirt and trousers. He then took his submissive position at my feet, gazing up into my eyes. Waiting for my permission to do his deed. With my nod of consent, he situated himself between my knees, his soft pink tongue flicked out over his pouting red lips.

Instantly, he claimed me with a skilled mouth, guided it up and down my shaft, his skilled tongue flicking at and teasing the tip. With each stroke, he took in more and more of it eliciting sharp gasps and moans from my lips. Between us, there is an unspoken war of will; who would scream first and the loudest, who would cum first. Usually I would win in all cases, as his young sensitive body was always responsive to my experienced touch.

I could feel my orgasm seize me, and go into the mouth of my young lover, who swallowed it neatly. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I looked at my smirking little dragon. He rose from his knees and sat facing me on my desk, legs parted suggestively.

A flash of rage surged through me as I realized this was the second time I'd had one of my students on a desk, tempting me. _Only this time, there is no backing out_, I thought as I seized the smaller body and slammed it backward on the desk. Quickly muttering a locking, silencing, and finally a lubrication spell, I was blind to the look of confusion and shock on Draco's face. I ripped apart his legs, ignoring the protesting cry of the body beneath my own. All I could see was her mass of brown curls, intelligent brown eyes clouded in lust and…her developments. Oh yes, that's what had got into her in this mess in the first place, no?

Seeing them again, I thrust into the tight space, moaning at how it drew me in. My thrusts there after were deeper and harder, my mind bent on revenge. I couldn't even hear the protesting whimpers and cries until I came hard into the smaller body. Panting, I looked and gasped, realizing what I'd done. I'd all but ripped apart my little dragon. He stared up at me with tears in his darkened silvery eyes, his thighs trembling around my hips.

I stepped back, pulling out of the obviously aching hole, (if his hiss of pain was anything to go by). I sat down in my desk chair. It took a while for Draco to regain the ability to move. He finally sat, wincing, and stared incredulously at me.

_Draco's POV:_

He stepped back, pulling out of my aching hole, and through my tears, I watched him sit down in his desk chair ever so calmly. It was a while before I could move. Finally I sat up, the throbbing pain shooting up from my arse, and stared incredulously at my older lover.

Never ever, since we'd slept together, which was since I was in 4th year, I'd never seen Severus treat me as roughly. Knowing me my whole life, he knows that I, being raised by his longtime friend and lover Lucius Malfoy, was used to nothing but care and being pampered. My body can not stand much pain and goddamit I _wouldn't _have iteither.

As I studied him, suspicion grew in my mind. I studied his face his, uncharacteristic distant look on his face, the same look he had when he was trying to rip me apart from my arse. As if he was in a trance. It also resembled the look he had during class earlier. He must have been staring at someone else because he damn sure wasn't paying me any attention. And when class ended, I walked past and intentionally brushed past him, as usual. It our universal signal of when we are having our little meetings. But when I moved up against him, I could feel him _already _hard. Which pissed me off to no end, seeing as I couldn't get his attention the whole class period.

With these thoughts in mind, I rose gingerly and began to dress silently. Without saying good bye, I left, ignoring Severus saying my name.

_Hermione's POV:_

Panting I arrived at Gryffindor, just a quarter to 2 am. (Just wondering whether maybe this time is wrong? You said 10 o'clock in the last chapter, so unless Sev and Hermione were having fun for four hours… Maybe you should change that to quarter to eleven or something?) I screamed when I slammed into the body coming around the corner. It was Ron! Thank Merlin I'd managed to redress en route to the dormitories. He rose then pulled me up, the usual crooked grin on his face. Normally at seeing it I'd be smothering him in kisses, then, seeing as it was late and we were alone, some steaming love-making. But at this moment all I could think of was angry, coal-black eyes, ten inches of…um…well…

"So he actually let you out," Ron said with a devilish smirk, "or did you just escape?" I guess he was referring to the way I was running. I blushed and pulled him into a kiss.

"See? I told we wouldn't miss our date," I purred in his ear, flicking out my tongue to tease the lobe.

"Granted it's only a few hours before we have to get ready for class," Ron pointed out as we headed to my prefect chambers. As we closed the door behind us, I placed the locking and silencing charm on the door. We were once again enthralled in our kisses. He pulled me onto my bed, grinding his erection against me. He seems so small compared to…no I will _not_ think of him now. Not with_ Ron._ I turned my attention to my undressed boyfriend who was now undressing me. His touches always seemed unsure to a certain point until I encouraged him that it was okay. Unlike _him-_whom I _need_ to stop thinking about- so confident, so strong.

Last summer we'd decided to become more physical. You know, more kissing. Then it became more than kissing. Naturally, everyone still believes I am the Gryffindor Virgin and don't think I am the one to correct them. I already have people calling me dirty names when they think I haven't done anything. Then they'd have another thing to whisper about.

Every summer, I visit the Weasleys at the Burrow, the coziest home you'll ever see. Last summer, a couple of days before I left home, I stood in my room studying them through my nightshirt that seemed to be struggling to spread over them. At first I thought that is was my imagination, seeing as the last time I checked -which was last week- I could at least cup them completely in my hands. I went in to the bathroom and removed my nightshirt. I raised my hands to my chest and gasped when I looked in the mirror. They'd swelled at least twice the size of my hands!

Needless to say Ron was thrilled to see them, ur, I mean _me_, if his new found desire to hug me every five minutes was anything to go by. I had to find reasons to keep very close to Mrs. Weasley most of the time but she just wouldn't cooperate. She kept having to Floo to Diagon Alley to "pick up a few things" or "run out and see about this". Ha. It was a family conspiracy, I tell you.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, I do. Exactly the way he is. But this new attention has brought to my attention another side of him I failed to notice before. It can be funny and mostly adorable. But since I got to the Burrow, he was flirty; accosting me in the hallway, the bathroom and anywhere else he could corner me. He was far from his usual style of timid contact with me a few times, venturing from my lips to jaw, then down to my neck. He was still a little unsure but there was still progress.

Soon we'd begun to move from kissing to other things. It turned out he was no more experienced than I. Even though I was just as inexperienced as he was, I basically took the lead in many things. Guided by some primitive instinct as I believe many women are able to do, I began honing my skills and was able to teach him a few things.

Finally, the day before school started, in his room in his parents' home, he claimed me as his own in a passionate twenty minutes, bring me to a nuclear orgasm. He'd made my first time as perfect as I'd always hoped (not exactly in the time frame I'd hoped but I guess I can't have everything.)

The thing I love about Ron's cock, not the size because that was average, was the auburn fur above it; the hair made it unique. I enjoy this sight even now as he guides it into me hesitantly. I uttered a moan and bucked my hips forward to get him into the rhythm. Seeing as he was my first and so far my only lover (could've changed earlier this evening) he style and way was perfect me and no one could approach it.

He thrust in easily, his fingers moving over my clit. In sync, the pleasure began building up on my clit and deeper inside me. He hoarse moans got louder as his thrusts were getting faster and deeper. The pleasure building up in my groin peaked and spread throughout my body. I could feel Ron spill into me.

Panting, he collapsed on top of me. As our bodies cooled, I thought of what almost happened in Snape's office earlier. Listening to the steady breathing of my boyfriend and thought's of another man's scent, which had stayed with me since I'd left his office. It made my stomach churn to think of mixing the scent of _Live Madagascar_ Men's cologne with Ron's innocent fragrance. So much so I slipped my body from beneath his. To smother in _his_ scent. As I dozed off, the last thing I thought of was the look on Snape's face, the coal-black almost glowing angrily, promising revenge. I sighed. _That, like other things, will have to wait until tomorrow,_ I thought, my eyes on the sleeping form of Ron.

A/N: whew! Finally I done, this is the longest chapter I've ever done. PLEASE REVIEW! Lemme kno how it you think the next chapter should go. But see, those particular sex scenes were only mild lemon, so it wasn't too bad, was it? I opened up three points of view so review to voice your opinion on which point of view it should be.( As for the auburn pubic hair thing…I wasn't entirely sure that having red hair on their heads meant red hair…ya know…) Oh yes, to Canihavea-soda, the reference to Live Madagascar is the enticing scent of Raphael Scott (boy who goes to my school) On the hottie list I sent you. Literally, its truly ambrosial, when he sat down when I was eating, the fragrance actually made me drop my fork like "ooooh…" lol


End file.
